Fearies Kin
by backward
Summary: His fears had been realised. His time had come, he had to go home, his world was calling him. TyRa? or TyKa? r
1. jewelled dragon

Fearies Kin  
  
'Thought' "Speaking" {Telepathy}  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~ The jewelled dragon ~~  
  
The blade zipped through the air past the shocked boys face and came crashing to the floor, leaving a small crater on impact.  
  
"And the winner is .... Tyson, with this win the Bladebreakers keep their title of world champions." The face of jazzman filled the huge plasma screen on the wall and the cheers of fans echoed around the walls of the stadium deafening the ones they where supporting.  
  
Tyson held his hand out and dragoon came spinning up and rested in his outstretched palm. He looked down at the blade in his hand and smiled a small half smile, not more then a quirking up of the corners of the mouth, hardly like the normal full-toothed smile he usually gave after a match won.  
  
Tyson looked back up at the boy he had just beaten, at his face softened into a look of sympathy, he remembered what it felt like to get beaten, maybe not at blading, but he knew the feeling you got when you where beaten and had to face the guilt of letting people who had put their trust in you down. He knew that feeling all to well.  
  
"Hey kid" the boys head snapped up and he stared with slightly glassy looking eyes at the other who had just shattered his dreams "You did good kid, I've just been doing this longer, got a little bit more power behind me, but you nearly had me keep at it and one day you'll be the best"  
  
He walked back to his team happy that he had put the hope and determination back into the youth's eyes.  
  
He stopped short of his teams box as he caught sight of a figure he recognised, a figure he never thought he'd ever see again, leaning against the wall. The figure bent down and deposited a small box on the floor, and then it seemed to just fade out of site.  
  
'Phoenix *'  
  
Completely ignoring his teams shouts and praises, he walked towards the box. He could feel the fear clawing at his gut; sense the dread climbing up his spine. If this was what he thought it was, he was in trouble, his friend's where in trouble, his family was in trouble, his world was in trouble.  
  
He bent down and picked up the deceptively innocent looking box. Turning it over in his hands he noted it was some kind of jewellery box. Midnight blue velvet covered every side and no doubt the inside as well.  
  
Slowly as not to disturb the contents that lay in the box he opened the box. The hinges creaked slightly and where stiff from lack of opening. When he had it fully open he gasped and nearly dropped it. His fears had been realised. His time had come, he had to go home, his world was calling him.  
  
He dropped the box and ran from the stadium and his shocked group of friends.  
  
There on the floor lying in a puddle of midnight blue silk was a jewelled dragon.  
  
----------  
  
* This is NOT kai  
  
* Looks around * did anyone like it???? Anyone????  
  
Ok well please review if you did and I should hopefully update soon. Sorry about it being a bit crappy but its past midnight so im tired, but I couldn't sleep cause it's now my birthday yay im a whole year older. I can still celebrate my birthdays cause I'm only 15 ^_^  
  
Oh and I don't know what pairing to make this cause I like tyka and tyra so I'm gonna let you guys decide who you want Tyson to be with. Whoever's left will end up with max. k. So please vote in your review or email me I don't mind which.  
  
Well night night and happy birthday to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Opal's Desire

Fearies kin  
  
~~Moment of wisdom~~  
  
The brave always die 1st so be a coward and live longer. ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!! (That's my msn name at the mo)  
  
'Thought' "Speaking" {Telepathy}  
  
Chapter two  
  
~~ Opal's desire ~~  
  
Rei knelt down and reached into the little puddle of midnight silk and pulled out the jewelled object inside. This little piece of jewellery had made his teammate run from the stadium as if someone had just announced that it was all you could eat at his favourite restaurant, Even if he didn't eat as much as before.  
  
Rei turned the object over in his hands. It seemed to be made out of some kind of metal, like silver or white gold or maybe even platinum, but it had an odd sheen to it that made it nearly impossible to actually figure out exactly what it was made of. The metal had been shaped into a small dragon, it was about the size of Rei's palm, and the dragon was curved around, almost protecting, a gem in the centre. The gem shimmered and morphed into all different colours from purple to blue, silver to black, it was never the same for more then a few seconds. There were two more gems where the dragon's eyes should be. They were brilliant sapphire in colour, and had a glint to them that made them seem almost alive. *  
  
This was a very special piece of jewellery, so Rei decided that he should probably keep it safe and make sure he gave it to Tyson the next chance he got. Sliding it into his pocket he joined the rest of his team in searching for the missing BladeBreaker.  
  
~##~  
  
As Rei rushed past the girl stepped out of the shadows.  
  
She had bright blonde hair that came to rest at mid-back; she was quite slender and could be classed as attractive by most of the male and maybe female population. Her blue eyes sparkled as they followed the retreating form of the Chinese blader.  
  
' Soon, so very soon'  
  
~##~  
  
Muffled voices could be heard coming from behind the door.  
  
"I have to" . "Why?"  
  
They could be identified as Tyson and his father. Sounds of people walking around the room, grabbing things and putting them elsewhere could also be heard through the thin wood of the door.  
  
"Your not going" . "You have no right to tell me not to"  
  
The group of boys stood outside the door listening into the events happening inside. Max stood in front of the door biting his bottom lip glad to have found his friend, but feeling guilty for listening in to a private moment. Kenny stood bent over hands on his knees, laptop on the floor panting heavily in the vain attempt to get his breathing back to something near normality. Kai stood leaning against the wall next to the door, arms folded over his broad chest eyes closed, trying to act as though he wasn't listening in to the conversation going on in the room behind him. Rei had only just arrived so he hovered at the back of the group not quite sure what he should do, his hand still gripping the small dragon in his pocket.  
  
"You are not going and that's final"  
  
Silence  
  
Then the sound of something slamming.  
  
"You can no longer control my life *Dad *, I have to go. I mean did you think I would never have to go back, you now what I am, you know what it means. My mother told you what would happen on my fifthteenth. I have to go back"  
  
"No I don't want you to go back"  
  
"This isn't about you, stop being selfish, it was your decision to partake in what my Mother offered and you knew the consequences now it's happened you have to deal with it"  
  
The reaming Bladebreakers outside the room where very confused. What was Tyson talking about? Where was it he had to go? Max reached his hand out to open the door when a voice spoke behind them.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I where you."  
  
Behind them leaning on a wall was the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had he back against the wall and had lifted up one of her legs to rest against it as well, causing her skirt to rise slightly higher then it should have and expose the top of her over the knee socks, she had her arms crossed over her chest pulling her t-shirt tight.  
  
"Oh yeah and who exactly are you to tell us not to go in there?" Kai snorted at her  
  
"Well I'm Opal, your Kai captain of the Bladebreaker wielder of Dranzer, the boy about to open the door is Max partner of Draciel, then the little kid with the glasses is Kenny or 'The Chief' who thinks he's smart but's dumb enough to trap his beast in a computer. Oh and last but not you have Rei, formally of the white tigers, owner of the legendary Drigger and in possession of the jewelled dragon."  
  
During her little monologue she had moved from her place against the wall and walked over to the dumb struck boys. She stood in front of them eyes flitting from one to the other, and hand loosely resting on her hips.  
  
Rei found his voice first. "How do you know all that? What do you want?"  
  
Opal laughed a dry quite chuckle. "I know everything about you, but what I desire has nothing to do with you. What I desire is for Tyson, Takao to come back home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*This descriptions for Walters who said I should add more to my writing  
hope that's what you meant ^_^  
  
Does anyone know the Japanese words for phoenix and backwards cause I want to use them as names in this fic. Please tell me in a review or email. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you's to the lovely reviewers who can all have some pocky ^_^!!!!!!  
  
PinkDevil ~ * glomps * you where the first reviewer again ^_^ thank you. And thank you for the complement. I think this probably will be TyRa cause it should fit the fic, but I'm not quite sure, I think I might make it so they both like Ty and then he has to choose.  
  
^.^;;;; ~ Yay another hyper person, that's me nearly all the time till I get into lessons. School just sucks out the hyperness. Well I explained bout the pairings before, but I'm still not sure, cause I said whoever's left is with Max but I can't see max and kai together. Please keep reviewing ^_^  
  
D.G ~ thank you for reading and reviewing glad you liked it.  
  
Hikari ~ thank you for reviewing and I will keep it up cause I think I'm gonna use this fic for my GCSE creative writing, so I need to get it done my May.  
  
Yue ~ you know most people seem to want TyKa, but I still like TyRa so I'm still not sure. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Walters ~ k well I'll try and put some more descriptions in, but I did write the last part at like 1 in the morning so I was exhausted. Yeah you gotta keep kai cold but instead of being completely cold he's like Luke warm.  
  
Asa-chan ~ glad your interested, I've explained the pairings so I won't say it all over again but lost look in his eyes is defiantly TyKa.  
  
Eternal radiance ~ I know they do go so well together don't they, so much better then kai and rei. Why does everyone like that pairing?? I just don't see it. Is it just me or something. And yes you must start writing cause your fics are good I really liked the courage child and the legend of feymon, but 1's complete and the others discontinued :'(  
  
Hee-chan2 ~ see I was thinking of a triangle but with Tyson completely oblivious about it.  
  
Beyblade fanatic ~ thank you for the 10th review I normally don't get this many on the 1st chapter of a fic. I'm so happy ^___________^  
  
Kina ~ glad you love and loved it. Keep on reading and reviewing!!!!! 


	3. Explain

Fearies Kin  
  
'Thought' "Speaking" {Telepathy}  
  
Chapter Three  
  
For Fallen1 you wanted it you got it, now you update ^_^  
  
~~ Explain ~~  
  
More clothes and belongings where thrown into the small suitcase sitting on the lonely little bed in the corner of a small room.  
  
A young boy was moving franticly back and forth between the bed and suitcase and the draws that held most of his life. He needed to get ready, soon he wouldn't have time.  
  
The man sitting on the bed frowned at the rushed actions of the boy. The man had spiky black hair and dark eyes. He was well built and dressed in a khaki coloured shirt and green shorts. He was an archaeologist and the boy's father. He didn't understand why Tyson, his son, was moving so franticly to go back there. Back to his mother, back to his end. He just didn't understand why.  
  
He moved from the bed and stood in his son's path back to the suitcase.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to" he looked into his son's eyes, eyes that pleaded with him to understand something that he never could.  
  
"Why?" Tyson could see now that his father would never understand why he had to do this, never see the truth. He pushed roughly past him and put the shirt in his hands in the suitcase along with the rest of his possessions. When he turned around again his father was blocking his path.  
  
"Your not going." This made his blood boil. He could understand that his father would never understand why, but he should at least respect his decision.  
  
"You have no right to tell me not to." The man looked at his son in shock, he had never raised his voice to him before, and now he stood with his hands on his hips looking at him with a defiant glint in his eyes. Well if he wanted to be like that, two could play at that game.  
  
"Your not going and that's final!"  
  
Silence crept into the room and settled around the father and son.  
  
Slowly Tyson walked closer to his father until he was nearly nose-to-nose with the man. His suitcase slammed shut on the bed behind him and his father jumped with the sudden noise. The man looked into his son's eyes and barely contained a gasp when he saw in them a flame he had only ever seen when Tyson was in the middle of a beybattle. He knew he would not win this argument.  
  
"You can no longer control my life *Dad *, I have to go. I mean did you think I would never have to go back, you now what I am, you know what it means. My mother told you what would happen on my fifthteenth. I have to go back" he turned away from the man who was called his father and went to the bed to pick up his suitcase  
  
Tears sprung to the man's eyes, he didn't want this to happen. It was all to soon, he had missed too much of his sons life and now his son wouldn't be here at all. "No I don't want you to go back" he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand  
  
The boy turned away from the bed to look at the man who was silently crying in front of him. How could he be so selfish, this wasn't about what he wanted, this was about what has to be done. "This isn't about you, stop being selfish, it was your decision to partake in what my Mother offered and you knew the consequences now it's happened you have to deal with it"  
  
He pushed past the dumbstruck man with his suitcase in his hand, and walked to the door. He paused with his hand clutched around the cool metal of the door handle, and turned back to his father. "Tell Grandpa I'll miss him."  
  
Tyson turned the handle and walked through the door.  
  
~~##~~  
  
The bladebreakers didn't notice when the door they where all crowded around began to open and the boy they where all looking for immerged from the room.  
  
"Opal" Max jumped when he heard his best friends voice coming from right behind him, turning around he gasped when he got a look at his friends eyes. There was something missing in them, something had been replaced with a look of resignation.  
  
"Takao, you will have to get the dragon back from your friend, you know that is the key." The girl stood staring and the boy she had come to collect. His hair had been left down for once and was glowing softly in the light; his skin was pale under the tan. He still wore the same clothes he had before, but she knew this would change when they got back. He would be how he was.  
  
Kai looked back and forth between the two talking, he didn't know what was going on. He hated not knowing what was going on. It was like how it was when he was a child, back in the abbey; he never had any control over what was happening to him and hated feeling helpless. Hated not knowing what was going on. He didn't like how things where turning out, he had to know what was going on. He walked away from the wall and stood between the two.  
  
"Explain"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go all finished. I don't really like this chapter, but oh well its done now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank yous time!!  
  
ff.net  
  
Rumi-Chan ~ I know its 2 hard 2 choose!!! They're both 2 kawaii!! Huggles ty, rei and kaiglompsSilence, crickets chirpglomps Tyson  
  
Dna18 ~ thanks 4 the pressie and the chocolate bar!!! V.v.v.v happy you like the fic. Carry on reading!!  
  
MediaMiner  
  
Demented_little_girl ~ continued, its better late then never that what I always say, especially when I forget my friends birthdays. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
And if anyone has read till here I will ask doe's anyone want to be my beta cause I think I need one. If you want to be email or tell me in a review ok.  
  
Well c ya next chapter 


	4. thank yous

For some reason these didn't come out in the last chapter so here's a thank you to the rest of my reviewers:  
  
PinkDevil ~ glad your liking this fic it's probably gonna end up tyra  
  
Kiina ~ yeah I want more reviews t_t maybe changing the summary would help but what would I change it 2??  
  
DaughterofDeath ~ here u go new chapter  
  
Hee-chan2 ~ hehe glompsSilence, crickets chirpglomps Tyson  
  
Sorry there not in the other chapter 


	5. Mistake

Fearies Kin  
  
'Thought' "Speaking" {Telepathy}  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ Mistake ~  
  
Kai stood looking from his team mate to the mysterious girl and back again. The look in his eyes said he wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now. No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'.  
  
Tyson looked away from Kai's intense stare and directed his gaze towards the floor. The girl, Opal, just returned the glare with one of her own, neatly manicured fingers drumming rhythmically on her hips.  
  
The rest of the team stood frozen where they where, unsure of what to do so they remained standing as they were, waiting to see how things would unfold.  
  
Rei was still gripping the dragon tightly in his palm; the jewelled tail had begun to pierce the flesh and blood slowly began to drip unto the floor in a tiny trickle.  
  
"Well Takao, are you going to tell them what's going on? Or do I have to?" Opal snapped looking at Tyson through her blonde hair  
  
Tyson closed his eyes, sighed and looked up to catch the piercing gaze of his captain. Where the hell did he start explaining this? Taking a deep breath he began his story.  
  
~~~  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
In the darkness, the creature moved. Taking its first breath in centuries, its eyes opening.  
  
Red eyes glowed, pulsating in the darkness.  
  
It could smell him, its prey.  
  
Soon it would feed once again.  
  
~~~  
  
~~ Pov start ~ Tyson ~~  
  
"I guess I should start with saying that I'm not human, well not entirely. My father is the man you all know and my mother, my mother well she is part of the Fearie race. The queen, in fact, I take after her more then my father."  
  
Tyson took a moment to smile briefly at the thought of his mother. Such a beautiful and regal creature.  
  
"Now I know what you must be thinking, she's a queen so that must make me a prince. No that makes me a mistake."  
  
"Once every 300 years a Fearie woman is supposed to lay with a human to produce an offspring to give to appease the creature that dwells in a cave on the outskirts of their city. However the child can come from any union between human and Fearie except one between a member of the royal family."  
  
"You're probably confused as to why that union would be special, right? Well a Fearie lives for about 200 years, and during that time a female can bear a child around every 50 years. However, a Fearie of the royal bloodline live for double that amount of time, but can only conceive once. The child will then carry on the royal line, if this doesn't happen then the Fearie world will cease to exist."  
  
"That is why I am a mistake as if I do not die my people face death and if I do they face their world crumbling from around them."  
  
"Now i must go back and see if I can set this mistake right."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that was really short, but it's Christmas Eve and I wanted to get this out soon. I also really couldn't be bothered to carry on so sorry ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you's: -  
  
@ FF.net  
  
Titanicbabe - thank you, I try to make my fics intriguing so then people want to carry on reading.  
  
Devil's Whore - I'm sorry I really can't help but diss myself I do it all the time, and as my friends tells me I really need to learn how to take a compliment ^_^ Woo chocolate! Yum yum!  
  
Who-was-seen - all continued, keep reviewing ^_^  
  
A.W. - aww you love my story thank you glompstries to hide horns and devil's tailConfused  
  
And I must give a big thank you to my BETA Menz-Chan thank you soooo much ^______^  
  
Next fic for the update Lost Look in his Eyes!! 


	6. beginning to annoy me

Ok this is beginning to annoy me,  
  
Reviewers who for some reason even though I wrote them into the chapter got taken out by ff.net:  
  
Fallen1 - yep I am very forgetful, oo I forgot my name and I was sitting in class for about 2 minutes until I asked my friend, it was rather embarrassing. Kai's mean : p tell him he looks like a house in a wedding dress, hehe  
  
DaughterofDeath- done and dusted  
  
Bimbo-Blonde - thank you, no one else told me anything, I think either they don't care, they don't know or they're just mean and don't want to tell me. Thank you I will use the information next chapter  
  
Mandy - me evil never tries to hide horns and devil's tailConfused  
  
This keeps happening and its getting kinda annoying so if it happens again I think I won't write the little notes to all my reviewers anymore. Sorry =( 


End file.
